


多下

by ZEROASHREL



Series: 薪 [3]
Category: The Top Secret, 秘密 - Fandom, 秘密 | Himitsu | The Top Secret (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROASHREL/pseuds/ZEROASHREL
Relationships: Katsuhiro Suzuki, Katsuhiro Suzuki/Tsuyoshi Maki, Tsuyoshi Maki - Relationship, 薪刚, 薪剛, 鈴木克洋, 铃木克洋
Series: 薪 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135604
Kudos: 4





	多下

可想而之，我见家门口的那颗树变得豁达起来，风把它吹的歪极了，等再过一会，它就恢复了原状。薪说起话来总会盯着什么地方，等我顺着他看过去，他又叫我拿来日历，把那些新的旧的都堆砌了。

他那样的脖子，在伏下身的时候总会不舒服，如果用手去触碰，也觉得烫极了。对此薪总是用一副天真的语调，一边转头，一边闭上眼睛。我对他说去找医生也许会好些，他便不动了。

薪那样瘦小的身子，只到我的肩膀，如果我刻意去靠近，他也就那样自如的碎掉了。我的眼前总是会浮现出的这样场景，这些时候又会躲到窗帘后了。我见过哭泣的薪，他看起来好小，我不敢去碰他，他身上脏兮兮的，也许是什么玩具丢掉了。我便故作冷酷的说，薪，你已经不是小孩子了，薪抬起头来，他那双琥珀色的眼睛，也就变得泪满满了。可我觉得他在笑，他只要对我说敬语就是嘲讽我，他那样懵懂的模样，我在一家娱乐场所见识过。他一改惯常的尖牙利齿，抬着脑袋道歉起来，我用语言中伤他，他就显得很难过。我见他的痛苦从背后长出来，吐出黑色的墨汁，我打破了这个魔咒，只得五指黑黑，拼命抓住他。我在害怕，恐惧叫我不断呼喊他的名字，我看见他垂着脑袋，抱头尖叫起来。

我见薪睡在沙发，手里又抱着《圣经》了，我见他像抱抱枕一样睡着，却还是伸出手拽住我的袖子，对我说你又来了吗，我没办法还给你了，谅解一下吧。但我这样的情绪，究竟算摄像机吗。我的镜头捕捉到的，我见那些丢弃在他家门口的猫的尸体，那些爬虫和果皮屑。他不爱收拾，把房间弄的乱七八糟，他在遇见我以前，对这些是什么都不懂的，但为什么，我也不清楚了，我站着远远，看着他把咖啡杯丢出去，他的手背被烫的厉害，过段时间，他的部下就冲进来，抱住他，抱起他，把他当作一只猫咪。

我还看见，蝴蝶网在叶子上休息，薪喜欢躺在地上睡午觉，我看到风把他吹起来，他就躺倒在椅子上，摔到地上。他身边落下的才不是树叶，连花也没什么了。我看到文件，我去捡起报告，他那双眼睛，只好拼命睁开。我见他在挣脱枷锁，不由得为他打劲起来。缩在我怀里的他，沉睡的他，昏迷的他，从未出现的他，我想把他叫醒，他就早已离得远远了。我却发觉是我自己离开了他，我倒着走的，却总觉得下一步就会好了。但薪永远在我前面，他背对着我，我们需要再绕一个圈才能相遇。我看见照片里他有血丝的眼睛，像蛋清里的玻璃，动不动就划伤，流出新鲜东西。我看着他放松口腔，却还是压制着，在床上蜷曲起来。他那只脖子，两侧胀痛无比，发酸的吸溜，就要狠狠掐住。会缓解吗，他蒙住布条的眼睛问，我说会的，你还不相信我吗。他不说话了，伸出手拉住我的袖子，我摸到他汗淋淋的手指，一根一根摸着。

薪被我的手捂住嘴巴，抓住头发，他尖叫着流眼泪，我却告诉他不要害怕，这些都是你所想。他不相信我，一个劲的挣扎，我说薪，不要害怕，我不会伤害你，你在操控我，我不会伤害你。薪的睫毛弄的我很痒，我想起那天晚上的枪，他把那把枪丢掉，冲过来抱住我，我感觉他逐渐变凉，我想问他这是不是下雪了。东京下了雪，他坐在椅子上，东京又下了雨，他趴在实验台上，盖着白色的毯子，我觉得他眼睛肿了，他要不断赔礼道歉，他不喜欢这样，但是他要这么做。我看着他被庭院赶出来，他在对雪子道歉，可他那双眼睛，又忧伤极了，他在控诉我，却好可怜，浑身上下都被淋湿了。他说对不起，铃木，对不起。我说没关系，他就也不笑了。他笑起来很乖很乖，又漂亮极了，我第一次见到他，他就不会这样笑的，跌倒在草丛里。我看着他那张脸，他就想把所有的食物都吐出来。我不太会叫他的名字，在晚上触碰到他冰冷的脚趾，他那只手，紧紧拥抱自己，窗帘把他分成好多节。像我的大脑，被他切开，一片一片擦干净，洗掉，我问他你要来取我的记忆吗，他便装作听不到的样子，笑着走进盒子里。


End file.
